User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battle of the Fictional Universe: John Constantine vs The Demon Crowley
So, as none of you know, I have a rap battle series that I actually record (all of it is up on soundcloud) and this is the 3rd installment of that. The first two are: 1. Percy Jackson vs Harry Potter (which I hate, but it's the most popular one on youtube right now.) 2. Megaman vs Astroboy (Featuring MetalFire) This installment I can't do by myself, because it involves accents I can't do. So here's the lyrics, the beat, and the cover art. The Rappers This is the spot for me to actually find rappers for both John and Crowley. I'll post what I need from each of the rappers and stuff. John Constantine: With John, I want his voice to sound like Matt Ryan's interpretation of Constantine. Welsh, douche, and a bit of a smoker crack or whatever you call it. Lisp or something. Crowley: The only incarnation I know is Supernatural, so that one. Sarcastic, Scottish, deep, crackly voice. Like, his name is Fergus. You got to know how to pronounce Fergus. The Beat The Battle (0:01) Rap Battles of the Fictional Universe JOHN CONSTANTINE VS CROWLEY BEGIN (0:20) John Constantine: My name is John Constantine, an exorcist by trade I’ve been stomping demons like it’s a scottish parade I’m not afraid of you, like you were of Abaddon Cause like Keanu Reeves, you’ll be replaced and gone! Sit down, have a smoke, or I’ll burn your bones Cast a spell like Zatanna to defeat this mere bloke Think you can beat a man like John? Well, you’re wrong, Mark! Kill the winchesters faster than you could stop the Justice League Dark! I’ll poke a hole through ya, like your name was Papa Midnite You’ll be scared, will run away, once you look into my eyes They’re filled with fright, bright lights, and a lot of beer, that’s a hassle You can’t scar me for life unless you were there at New Castle (0:51) Crowley: Oh, Hello, Hellblazer, I see you liked your return trip to hell Call me the king, I hope my prison cells treated you well If you let me call you John, well you can call me Fergus This scottish demon will rip apart this god damned exorcist! You said you could poke a hole? You’re more disappointing than Gavin You should also quit smoking, it’ll help fix the crap you're rappin’ You had a female counterpart, who’s your company, Marvel? Let me call my friends to confirm, Agents Lee and Wheeler-Nichol I can make fire appear, call me General Iroh Not like you could even stop a general pyro I helped saved the world twice, what feats have you achieved? It’s not like you can control the force of gravity You won’t be ‘aving me, I know tricks, my own mother was a witch You can rap all you want, I’ll have a drink, later, bitch. This battle’s over, Crowley’s won, the score isn’t 0 to 1 You’ll need Sam and Dean if you want to stop the things I’ve done (1:32) John Constantine: Are you kidding me? You’re just gonna leave without beating me? Even Manny can rap better than this deceased demon disease Can you please put up a fight, I’m starting to get bored Come back ‘ere this instant, or I’ll just kill your demon hordes! (1:42) Crowley: Alright, Settle down, If you want me to kill you, I will I’m the king of bloody hell, so how about you just stand still I’m not gonna bother letting you go until may, see? By then, it’ll be the end of Constantine on NBC (1:52) WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! RAP BATTLES OF THE FICTIONAL UNIVERSE end Who Won? John Constantine The Demon Crowley Demo Version: https://soundcloud.com/austin-ludwig-hollenbeck/constantine-vs-crowley-demo So yeah, if you want to help, let me know in the comments. Category:Blog posts